The Last Heist
by Valerie Blakewell
Summary: Shinichi is taken be surprise at Kaitou KID's heist, and the next day brings more. How will he react to the appearance of Kaito Kuroba, magician? KaitoxShinichi


Hey all! I haven't really written much, but here's a cutesy oneshot! It's loosely based off of See You Again by Miley Cirus, but the version by a group of boys that's more rock and totally awesome. Way more so than the original. Hope you like it!

Shinichi burst onto the roof, looking around for KID. It was him first heist back in his body. Now that they were back on an even playing field, he had that much more of a chance to catch the elusive thief. Said thief was standing in front of him, balancing on the edge of the roof. Shinichi grinned and stepped forward, ready for whatever the thief had to throw at him.

"Why, Tantei-kun, you surprised me tonight." KID said, turning to grin insanely at Shinichi.

"Oh? How did I do that, KID-san?" He asked, still grinning.

"I certainly did not know you had your body back. And such a pretty one it is, too!" KID answered, lightly stepping off the roof.

Shinichi frowned, not willing to back off, even though he was fast becoming confused. "What is that supposed to mean, KID?"

"What do you think it means, Tantei? Or are you just too dense to notice anything?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Now hand over the jewel!" Shinichi ordered. He was becoming nervous at the slowly approaching thief. KID had never done anything of this sort when he was Conan. Something had changed. He began stepping back with KID until he felt the railing on the roof hit his back. KID kept approaching.

"Oh, I don't plan on handing over anything. Don't you want to search me? You can try to find it all you want," he said, his grin turning to a leer as he stepped right in front of Shinichi. Shinichi's eyes were searching frantically for a way to get away. He hadn't expected anything like this to happen. KID never got close enough for anyone to touch him. He always danced just out of reach. "I guess I'll just have to show you want I want." KID announced, with a slight tsk. He took Shinichi by surprise, swooping in and touching their lips. Shinichi froze, shock running down his spine, while KID pulled away.

"W-what," he stuttered, still in shock.

"The next thing I plan to steal, is your heart." Kaito whispered, sending shivers through Shinichi. KID held up the gem, which flashed red in the moonlight. A satisfied smile slipped onto his face. "See you tomorrow, Shin-chan." He disappear with a flash of smoke, leaving Shinichi standing against the rail, not even turning to watch the thief leave on his hang glider, his hand against his mouth.

The next moment, Nakamori came bursting through the same door Shinichi had used, bellowing for KID. It took them fifteen minutes to get Shinichi to talk to them, and even then he just told them KID had gotten away and ran.

The next morning Shinichi was sitting in the kitchen, with his head on the table and a cup of coffee in his outstretched hands. He ignored the phone when it started ringing, in favor of taking a large gulp of the coffee. When it kept ringing, he snatched it off the wall behind him and snarled, "What?"

"Shinichi? Are you okay?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Oh, Ran. Sorry. I just have a lot going on. What do you want?" he asked.

"I know we haven't been as close since the Conan incident. I was just hoping that maybe you would want to do something today?" She asked.

Shinichi frowned, remembering the fight they'd had and the reason he hadn't contacted her in a while. "I'm sorry, Ran. I have some things to do today, so I can't really hang out. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Oh," she said, her voice dropping, "sure, Shinichi. Bye, then."

"Goodbye, Ran." She hung up immediately, and Shinichi sighed, letting his head drop back onto the table.

Everything had gotten so complicated in the past few weeks. His childhood friend and first love had denied him, he found out he had to switch schools or he wouldn't be able to graduate that year, and Kaitou KID himself had kissed him. It made him blush violently every time he thought of it. Why had the thief kissed him of all things. As a diversion? His other train of thought was on how the gem had glowed red. That certainly didn't fit a sapphire's description. KID had seemed so pleased. Did that mean he finally found what he was looking for? Shinichi wanted to see the thief. There was alot of explaining to do, and Shinichi wouldn't accept anything else. The phone started ringing again, making Shinichi groan loudly. Didn't people know when to leave him alone? He picked up the phone again, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" He sighed.

"My, my, tantei-kun, you don't sound happy!"

Shinichi shot up, eyes widening and a blush seeping onto his cheeks. His coffee spilled, running down his hand. "Ah, oww! KID, why are you calling?" He asked, volume rising slightly. He ran the water in the sink, putting his hand under it.

"Did I surprise you? Better be more careful with your coffee, Tantei." KID taunted, though a hint of worry ran under his words. "I said I would see you today, didn't I? Just look outside, you have a new friend!" With that said, he hung up, leaving Shinichi standing there gaping at the wall.

_ That thief has to be the biggest idiot I've ever met! _He thought, quickly running to his front door and pulling in open. On the porch was a boy about his age, who could have been his twin. He was grinning, though it wasn't as mad as KID's. Shinichi stared at him, contemplating KID's increasing insanity.

"Hey, Shinichi! Long time no see!" The boy said, raising his hand in a small wave. He stepped forward, causing Shinichi to take a cautious step back.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked.

"I couldn't wait to see you again! Oh, I forgot to properly introduce myself!" He bowed, a red rose appearing. As he held it out to Shinichi, he said, "my name is Kuroba Kaito, call me Kaito. Pleasure to be of service."

Shinichi blankly took it, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Why would you trust me with your identity? What if I turned you in?"

"That's not important anymore! I have something to show you, come on!" Kaito announced, pulling Shinichi into the house(Without being invited in, Shinichi noted) and to the circular library. He kept dragging him until they reached the desk, where Kaito pulled the Sapphire that he'd stolen the night before out. Shinichi gasped and grabbed for it out of instinct. Kaito held it out of reach, restraining Shinichi. "Ah, ah, ah, tantei. If you try that we might have to have a repeat of last night."

Shinichi quickly stepped back, eyes widening and blush getting darker. "You have some explaining to do, KID."

"That's why I'm here!" He said cheerfully, drapping himself over one of the armchairs and juggling the gem plus a few balls. "I told you, my name's Kaito. I'm not KID anymore, so you can stop calling me that."

"What?" Shinichi exclaimed, walking over to Kaito. "Why?"

"This." Kaito answered, the balls disappearing as he held up the gem.

"You mean it's what you've been looking for?" Shinichi asked.

"I see you at least figured out some of it. Yes. I can finally destroy it. No more Pandora and no more KID."

"So, you won't be stealing anymore?"

"Do I sense a hint of disappointment in your tone, Shin-chan?" Kaito said, grinning.

"No! Don't call me that!" Shinichi said, blushing again and glaring at him.

"Aw, you know you like it. Anyway, I've come here to be your friend."

"Be my friend? Kaito-kun, I am a detective and you are a thief. It wouldn't be plausible."

"I'm not a thief anymore. Don't worry, I'm a good friend!"

"But w-what about the... k-kiss." Shinichi asked, looking away.

Kaito grinned, a fully KID grin, and disappeared, just to reappear in front of Shinichi. His arm went around Shinichi's waist, keeping him from running away, and his face was inches from the other boys.

"What are you doing?" Shinichi shouted, pushing against Kaito's chest.

"Well, I was wondering," he paused, pulling Shinichi closer, "if we could be more than friends."

With that statement he closed the distance and kissed Shinichi again. Shinichi fought for a few more seconds, before melting into it. Finally, Kaito pulled away and Shinichi opened his eyes, wondering when he'd closed them.

"Such a pretty shade of red, Shin-chan. How do you achieve it?" Kaito asked, grinning.

"Wha? I- Wait, we're both guys! How can we do... this?" Shinichi asked, his composture completely gone.

"I don't care about any of that. I like you Shinichi." Kaito said, his grin disappearing and a serious look replacing it. "Gender doesn't matter. You are you, and that's the thing I like."

Shinichi looked away, backing out of the grip on his waist. He was drawn to the other boy, yes, but did he like him like that? It was all happening too fast. He had just gotten over his first love, and now a thief that was also the same gender said he liked him.

"You don't have to like me right away. We could just date, see how it goes. I don't think I can give you up now that I'm so close. Please?" Kaito had completely lost his pokerface. Everything he felt was out there for Shinichi to see.

Shinichi smiled, touched by the trust in the gesture. He blushed, saying, "Okay. I guess. But take it slow! I don't really understand, and it's happening so fast."

Kaito grinned, starting to bounce energetically. "Really? I love you, Shin-chan! Want to go on a date? Oh, I forgot something! We get to be classmates for our last year of highschool?"

"What?"

"You're switching to my school! When I found out you had to switch, I became so excited that it was there! We can hang out more!"

Shinichi laughed. "I had no idea. The reason I picked that school was because it was far enough away that I'd at least be less known for the whole Conan thing. Different police district."

"It's my luck. I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"

"Right, yeah."

"We need to go on a date. Let's go out! I'll pay!"

Shinichi sighed as he was pulled and grinned at the happy feeling that had appeared when Kaito grabbed his hand. Kaito watched him, thinking, _Set, aim, fire. Target aquired Tou-san._

Thank you for reading! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed in the end. I might continue it, might not. Depends. Review if you like it, or even if you don't! No flames though. If you don't like it, tell me why and I'll try to fix it.


End file.
